Frozen
by ladia2287
Summary: songfic. Lucius is hurt and angry when he discovers the existence of an aunt who vanished long ago. But why did she leave? And what will happen when she is found? Rated T for references to violence


**Well, this is my first (slightly embarrassing) attempt at a song-fic, based on Frozen by Within Temptation. I'd love to hear what you think, so if you love it, hate it, have just run off to find a bucket, or can't decide, let me know :P**

* * *

**Frozen**

* * *

_**I can't feel my senses, I just feel the cold...**_

Lucius frowned as he slowly read the page in front of him. Years of suspicions, of hearing the adults whispering when they thought he wasn't listening, had just been proven accurate. He wasn't sure how he felt about this. He had so many questions to ask, and he knew his father wasn't going to answer them. He read the old Prophet article again, this time trying to take in as much detail as possible.

_Mr Cyril Malfoy today confirmed rumours that his daughter, Evelyn, aged seventeen, has disappeared. In a public statement, Mr Malfoy offered a substantial reward of ten thousand galleons to anyone with information regarding Miss Malfoy's whereabouts._

_Other relatives of Miss Malfoy have been reluctant to comment, however, her brother, Abraxas, also seventeen, implored anyone who could help to come forward._

_"I just want my sister back," he told reporters earlier today._

**_All colours seem to fade away; I can't reach my soul..._**

Lucius stiffened and pushed the article away. There was no evidence at the Manor that an Evelyn Malfoy had even existed. And, with such a prominent surname, surely she would have been found quickly. Unless, of course, either she or the family did not want her to be found. His eyes fell on the aged photograph, supposedly taken just days before Evelyn had disappeared, and realised that he had seen her, and recently, too. In fact, he was pretty sure he knew _exactly_ where to find her.

_**I would stop running if I knew there was a chance...**_

"Up early again, Evie?" a kindly old man said by way of greeting. A middle-aged brunette smiled at him before continuing on her way. She looked up at the sky and shivered. A full moon was still clearly visible. Evie hated the full moon; it always reminded her of _that_ night. Scowling at the memory, she quickened her pace and made her way to a small cottage, letting herself in. She barely had time to put the kettle on the stove before the doorbell rang. She went to answer it, and was startled to see a teenage boy on her porch.

**_It tears me apart to sacrifice it all, but I'm forced to let go..._**

"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously. The teenager seemed nervous.

"If you please, ma'am," he began, "my name is Lucius Malfoy, and I think you might be my Aunt Evelyn."

It took the woman a long time to find her voice. Finally, she opened her mouth to respond.

"Goodness. I suppose you ought to come in. Come on, you'll catch your death out here," she said, ushering the boy inside.

"How old are you, Lucius?" she asked cautiously, after gesturing for him to sit down.

"I'm seventeen," he answered curtly.

"Ah yes. I should have guessed. You look almost the same as your father did when..." she started to say.

"When you vanished," Lucius finished for her. His tone was cold and angry. Evelyn flinched.

_**Tell me I'm frozen, but what can I do?**_

"I didn't want to, you know," she replied defensively.

"Then why did you?" Lucius demanded.

Evelyn sighed. "Lucius, has your father ever mentioned a classmate of ours called Tom Riddle?" she asked. Lucius shook his head. Evelyn frowned.

"I would be surprised if he hadn't, even if you didn't realise it," she said quietly. "You probably know him as Lord Voldemort."

Lucius did not respond. Evelyn mistook his silence for disbelief, and rolled up her sleeve, showing him the unmistakable image of the Dark Mark on her arm.

_**Can't tell the reasons; I did it for you...**_

"I was the first person in the world to ever have one," she started to explain, "but it wasn't by choice; I can tell you that much."

"What happened?" Lucius demanded. He was clearly having a hard time believing her story.

"Your father was very protective of me, but he made the mistake of thinking that Tom was trustworthy. You see, Tom started _flirting_ with me in our Sixth Year," Evelyn said sadly. "I was young, and a little naive and flattered by the attention, so I made the mistake of encouraging him. And of course, your father didn't protest. I don't think it ever crossed either of our minds, what Tom was; what he would surely become." She closed her eyes at that point.

_**When lies turned into truth, I sacrificed for you...**_

"One night, Tom asked me to meet him out in the grounds. He told me what kind of future he was planning towards. It scared me a little, but I was also disgusted. I laughed in his face, and told him to wake up from what I thought was a stupid fantasy. He didn't like that," she said. "He beat me. Some of the bruises took years to heal properly; he hit me so hard. And then he told me I would always belong to him, no matter what."

Lucius could see the pain in her face. This was clearly agony for her, talking about something that hurt her so much.

"I don't actually remember him marking me," Evelyn explained. "One of his blows knocked me unconscious, and when I woke up, it was on my arm. I was terrified. I knew then what he was capable of. I knew also that he could hurt your father just as easily, or my parents, or anyone I knew. I was too terrified to face any of them and explain what had happened. I was scared nobody would believe me even if I did try to tell them. So I took the coward's way out, and fled that very night."

_**You say that I'm frozen, but what can I do?**_

Lucius was stunned. He wondered just how much his father did know about any of this. He also wondered why his family seemed to have given up the search so easily.

_**I can feel your sorrow...**_

"Lucius?" Evelyn asked. Her nephew did not seem to hear. She bit her lip anxiously. This was _exactly_ what she had been afraid of. It was why she had left. He didn't believe her. Why would he? He was a seventeen-year-old who was hurt and angry to discover a close relative whom he never even knew existed.

_**You won't forgive me, but I know you'll be all right...**_

"Grandfather offered a massive reward to anyone who could help find you, you know," he finally muttered. Evelyn gave a sad smile.

"I know," she replied simply. She stood and walked over to a small bookcase, and pulled a box out of the bottom shelf.

"Someone shoved these under my door, a few years after I left," she explained, opening the box to reveal a pile of old Prophet clippings. "It unnerved me so much that I destroyed my wand, before moving as far away from there as I could get. I haven't used any magic at all since."

"Why didn't you ever try to contact anyone, at the very least to let them know you were all right?" Lucius demanded bitterly. Evelyn closed the box and put it away.

_**It tears me apart that you will never know, but I have to let go...**_

"I couldn't risk it," she finally murmured. "I was certain your father and Tom were still close. I still am. Any communication could easily have been intercepted. Even if I did manage to get a letter to him, chances are he would be so grateful to hear from me that he would fail to heed any warning I sent to keep my location to himself. And then Tom would have found me just as easily as if I had waltzed right up to him and said 'hi'."

Evelyn was interrupted at that moment by harsh knocking on the front door. She leapt to her feet, her face rapidly turning white.

"Your father followed you here, didn't he?" she demanded unexpectantly. Lucius was stunned.

"No. I told him I was visiting a friend from school. He has no idea I'm here," he stuttered nervously.

"Don't you dare lie to me, boy. That is your father's knock. Do not think I wouldn't recognise it after all these years!"

"Lucius!" a voice bellowed from outside as the banging grew louder. "I know you're in there! Come out at once!"

Lucius' face paled upon recognising his father's voice. How did he know to find him here?

"I will not have my son visiting riff-raff! You will come out now!" Abraxas shouted. Evelyn stiffened angrily. Even though Abraxas could not have known who was living in that house, the very idea that he thought ill of its occupant without stopping to ask who that occupant was made her absolutely livid. She marched boldly to the door and swung it open, smirking at the shocked look on his face.

_**You say that I am frozen...**_

"Good Morning, Abraxas. Yes, your son is here. I think perhaps you ought to explain a few things to him," she muttered imperiously. Abraxas could not seem to get over his shock.

"Evie?" he asked in clear disbelief. He didn't know who he had expected to answer the door, but he certainly hadn't expected it to be her.

Evelyn frowned. "I take it you're not pleased to see me after all these years," she murmured. Abraxas shook his head.

"I'm completely and utterly shocked, Evie. I feared you were dead," he explained. "How could I not be pleased to see you, alive and apparently well?"

Evelyn narrowed her eyes. "And yet it was you who called off the search. Yes, I do know, Abraxas," she said as her brother opened his mouth to protest. "Anyone would think you no longer wished to find me alive," she said coldly.

"I had given up hope, Evie. Almost five years had passed with not the tiniest hint of whether or not you were even amongst the living. I couldn't put myself through that any more. It was agony," Abraxas said pleadingly.

Evelyn considered him for a moment. "And what of Tom? Do you still maintain contact with him?" she asked.

Abraxas bowed his head in shame. "I am sworn to serve him forever," he mumbled. Evelyn's eyes widened.

"Lucius! Come here! Your father wants to take you home!" she yelled. Once the boy had stepped outside next to his father, Evelyn closed the door slightly.

"Kindly remove yourself and your son from my property. Breathe not a word to anyone of what transpired here. And never dare darken my doorstep again," she said icily, before slamming the door in there faces. Both Lucius and his father had the same thought at that moment about the woman who lived inside that small cottage. They both felt that only one word could describe her damaged and fearful heart.

_**Frozen...**_

Many years later, Evelyn Malfoy jumped sharply when her doorbell rang. It was late at night, and she was beginning to think of going to bed, but she made her way to the door and opened it. She was surprised to see that no one was there, until she spotted a newspaper on the doorstep. She bent to pick it up, and realised that it was a copy of the Daily Prophet. There was a circle of thick red ink around one article.

_**Everything will slip away...**_

_Abraxas Julian Malfoy was found dead in his home early yesterday morning. Healers report that he died from dragon-pox, and family has confirmed that he had been ill for some time._

_Mr Malfoy drew particular controversy to his family name when he called off the search for twin sister Evelyn, five years after she disappeared without a trace. At the time, Mr Malfoy maintained that he was unable to cope with the dwindling hope of finding her alive, and felt he had to try and move on. To this day, no one has come forward with any knowledge of what happened to Evelyn, and many speculate that she died a long time ago._

_"It is even possible that Mr Malfoy knew this, and wanted to avoid the pressure of revealing this knowledge to the public," said former teacher, Galatea Merrythought._

_Whatever his reasons for stopping the search for his sister, it is clear that Mr Malfoy will be missed by many. Friends and family have begun flocking to Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire to pay their last respects, and some 600 witches and wizards are expected to attend his funeral, which his son, Lucius, has confirmed will take place on Sunday afternoon._

_**Shattered pieces will remain, when memories fade into emptiness...**_

Evelyn could not help but remember her harsh words the last time she had seen her brother. She couldn't remember how many years earlier it had been. How she wished she didn't need to treat him so coldly, but she had felt she had no choice. Even after so many years, she had been scared to face him. She had been scared to tell him what had happened, and why she had left.

"I must go," she decided. "It is too late to reconcile with him, but perhaps Lucius will be able to forgive me."

_**Only time will tell this time if it all has been in vain**_

Lucius descended the marble stairs with his wife, ready to greet the many guests who would come to pay their last respects. He didn't want to do this; he wanted to be allowed to grieve in piece. He spotted a vaguely familiar older woman looking sadly up at him. He frowned; he knew her from somewhere, but how? As he reached the bottom, he saw a tear run down her cheek.

_**I can't feel my senses; I just feel the cold...**_

"If you please, sir," she started to say. Her voice was definitely familiar, but he could not seem to recall where he had heard it. "My name is Evelyn Malfoy, and I think you might be my nephew, Lucius."

Lucius stiffened angrily. He had never forgiven his aunt for her behaviour towards him and his father.

"You are not welcome here, madam," he said coldly. Evelyn flinched. She turned away to hide the tears that began to stream uncontrollably down her face.

_**You say that I am frozen...**_

"Lucius, how can you be so cold?" his wife demanded. She rushed forward to comfort the woman.

"Please, madam, don't be upset. I'm sure my husband does not mean what he says," she said soothingly. Evelyn raised her face and looked at her. She seemed a tiny little thing, a little imperious in her manner, but other than that Evelyn could see that she was kind-natured.

"Thank you for your kindness, dear, but unfortunately I fear he means every word," she murmured miserably. Then she looked her nephew straight in the eye. "I came here hoping to see my family one last time. Having done so, I will now take my leave."

_**Frozen...**_

"Good. Go. And never dare darken my doorstep again," Lucius ordered angrily, ignoring the shocked gasp from his wife.

Evelyn offered a sad smile. "You need have no fear of that, Lucius."

And with that statement, Evelyn Malfoy left. Just as she had vanished when she was seventeen, so she disappeared again. And this time, she was never found.


End file.
